VeggieFanTales: 150 All-Time Favorite Songs!
VeggieFan2000's music-spoof of "VeggieTales: 150 All-Time Favorite Songs!" Tracks #This Little Light Of Mine #Down In My Heart #He's Got The Whole World #My God Is So Big #The B-I-B-L-E #Alvin Fought The Battle Of Jericho #God's Way #Zacchaeus #This Is My Commandment #Love Your Neighbor #Give Me Oil In My Lamp #Peace Like A River #Jesus Loves The Little Children #Who Built The Ark #Jacob's Ladder #I Got Shoes #Gospel Ship #God's Love #Father Simon #Promised Land #Wise Man Built His House Upon THe Rock #Fishers Of Men #It's A Miracle #Oh How I Love Jesus #I Will Sing Of The Mercies of the Lord Forever #The Water Buffalo Song #The Hairbrush Song #Dance of the Chipmunk #The Chipmunks Who Don't Do Anything #Love My Lips #Song of the Aliens #His Cheeseburger #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps #The New and Improved Bunny Song #Endangered Love #Alvin's High Silk Hat #Bellybutton #Schoolhouse Polka #The Blues with Alvin #Pizza Angel #My Baby Girl #Lance the Teletubby #Monkey #The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo #Sneeze if You Need to #Donuts for Droopy #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? #Pants #Goodnight Tommy #Hopperena #Deep and Wide #Keep Walking #Ezekiel Saw the Wheel #Yankee Doodle #This Old Man #If You're Happy #The Hand Song #I Am a C-H-R-I-S-T-I-A-N #The Hokey Pokey #You're a Grand Old Flag #Have a Little Talk With Jesus #Playtime Song #Clap Your Hands #Fingers and Toes #Rise and Shine #His Banner Over Me Is Love #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Oh, You Can't Get to Heaven (On Roller Skates) #Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes... Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Jesus Bids Us Shine #Allelu, Allelu #I'm Gonna Sing, I'm Gonna Shout #Swing Low, Sweet Chariot #Do Lord/I'll Fly Away #When the Saints Go Marching In #This is the Day #Pop! Goes the Weasel #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Are You Sleeping #She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain #Amazing Grace #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star #On Top of Old Smokey #Standing in the Need of Prayer #The Wheels on the Bus #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Here We Go 'Round the Mulberry Bush #How Many Monkeys #Where is Thumbkin? #The Muffin Man #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #It's Raining, It's Pouring #The Marshmallow Song #Don't Ya Know? #Here We Go Loopty Loo #O Where, O Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The Dinner Time Song #Jesus Loves the Little Children #Rock-a-bye Baby #He's got The Whole World In His Hands #Itsy Bitsy Spider #This Little Light Of Mine #Brahm's Lullaby #For The Beauty Of The Earth #A Bushel And A Peck #My Day #Thankfulness Song #God Is So Good #God's Love #Love Him In The Morning #Twinkle Twinke Little Star #This Is My Father's World #All The Pretty Little Heroes #Fairest Lord Jesus #Kumbayah #Amazing Grace #Jesus Loves Me #Corner of the World #One In A Million #Think Of Me #All Through The Night #Angels Will Keep Watch #Now The Day Is Over #VeggieFanTales Theme Song #God is Bigger #The Water Buffalo Song #King Squidward Suite #Oh No! What We Gonna Do? #We've Got Some News #Fear Not, Alvin #We are the Chipmunks of Wrath #The Forgiveness Song #Busy, Busy #Love Your Neighbor #The Hairbrush Song #I Can Be Your Friend #Dance of the Chipmunk #Good Morning Humdinger #Think of Me #The New and Improved Bunny Song #Stand #Love My Lips #Big Things, Too #The Chipmunks Who Don't Do Anything #It's Angelica's Fault #Promised Land #Keep Walking #Song of the Aliens Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:VeggieFanTales Category:Albums